


Familie

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kein Plot, So Wie Versprochen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Plot-loser dirt inspired by hhhhh Feelings





	Familie

**Author's Note:**

> YEET

Als Katharina die Unterhaltung mit dem Vorwurf beendete, Markus wäre Familie nicht wichtig, wusste er nicht, was er erwidern sollte.

Sie hatte nicht Unrecht; Markus hatte es nicht gerade einfach gehabt mit seiner Familie und nun, da er seine Mutter gefunden hatte und wusste, dass er einen Halbbruder hatte, vereinfachte sich die Sache nicht wirklich. Es war nicht so als wollte er keine Familie. Es war nicht so als hätte er etwas gegen das Konzept, doch Markus wollte sich nicht durch leibliche Verwandtschaft vorschreiben lassen, wie er zu leben hatte.

Nein, insofern lag Katharina durchaus richtig; Markus konnte mit dieser Vorstellung von Familie, wie Katharina sie hatte, eher weniger anfangen. Doch das bedeutete nicht, dass Markus garnichts von Familie hielt. Das Ideal, das er sich selbst vorstellte, wenn er an Familie dachte, war nicht seine Mutter, nicht sein Halbbruder. Nicht einmal sein eigener Vater passte eigentlich dort hinein, obwohl Markus sogar bei ihm aufgewachsen war.

Liebe, das war das ausschlaggebende, nicht Blut. Familie war die Verbindung der Personen aus der sie sich selbst zusammensetzte, Familie bestand aus Menschen, die sich liebten, ob verwandt oder nicht.

Markus musste zugeben, dass in den meisten Familien Verwandtschaft ziemlich eng mit Liebe verbunden war, doch bei ihm selbst sah es anders aus.

Markus wollte sich seine eigene Familie suchen, die Menschen, die er lieben sollte selbst aussuchen und nicht durch Verwandtschaft irgendwie bezwingen.

Als er Katharina ansah, musste er zugeben, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht mehr Glück gehabt hatte; sie war offener für diese traditionelle Bedeutung von Familie und offen dafür, Tobias und Peter in den Kreis ihrer Familie und ihre Definition davon aufzunehmen. Markus verstand sie, wusste jedoch gleichzeitig, dass er es nicht so einfach haben würde. Und er konnte es ihr auch nicht so einfach erklären. Also lächelte er und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht ansah, wie sehr er sich wünschte, verstanden zu werden.

Obwohl Markus versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, war seine Laune mit einem Mal komplett abgestürzt. Nicht einmal eine Stunde zuvor hatte er noch gehofft, Katharina einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss entlocken zu können; jetzt wollte er nichts mehr, als Ablenkung von ihr und seinen Gefühlen. Damit wollte er sich nun wirklich nicht auseinandersetzen.

Vielleicht hätte er sich das nicht wünschen sollen. Vielleicht hätte er sich einfach damit beschäftigen sollen, denn was sie bekamen war eine Ablenkung, wenn Markus je eine gesehen hatte. Der Einsatz war wie so oft gefährlich; die perfekte Ablenkung wenn man Entscheidungen um Leben und Tod treffen musste, um abgelenkt zu werden.

Doch arbeiten ging; zusammen mit Katharina zu arbeiten, war inzwischen eine solche Gewohnheit, dass es wirklich viel gebraucht hätte, sie aus der Routine zu bringen. Sicher, manchmal blieb sein Blick etwas zu lang an ihrem Gesicht hängen und gelegentlich machte sein Herz wilde Sprünge, wenn Katharina seinen Namen sagte, doch Markus wusste, wie er zu handeln hatte - professionell.

Für einige Momente war sich Markus nicht sicher gewesen, ob alles gut ausgehen würde. Als die Felsen den Hang hinab auf sie zu rasten und die Erde bereits bebte während Franz noch nicht einmal im Auto saß, konnte Markus das allzu bekannte Gefühl von endgültiger Hoffnungslosigkeit kaum unterdrücken. Doch gerade diese Momente waren es, die Markus den Mut verschafften, aus solchen Situationen zu entkommen.

Und nur Minuten später fand er sich wieder in der gleichen Situation. Als er Katharina entgegenblickte, sah er förmlich der Hoffnungslosigkeit in die Augen. Ihr Gesicht, bildhübsch wie immer, drückte klar aus, wie sehr sie zweifelte – an Markus und vielleicht auch an sich selbst.

In den Augen dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit erblickte Markus sich selbst, oder ein Spiegelbild seiner selbst, das ihn so zeigte, wie er wahrgenommen wurde. Also tat er, was er am besten konnte; im Angesicht der Aussichtslosigkeit stellte er sich gegen alle Chancen.

Markus holte Katharina innerhalb weniger Sekunden ein und ergriff ihren Arm, ließ ihn jedoch sofort wieder los. Er wollte nur sprechen, ihr nichts aufzwingen. Er wollte Katharina auf keinen Fall das Gefühl geben, zu irgend etwas gezwungen zu sein.

Katharina wollte aufgeben; fragte, ob Markus verstünde, dass es zwischen ihnen schwierig werden würde. Er hatte keine Zweifel daran, schließlich waren sie schon mehr als einmal an einander geraten, hatten schon bevor es irgend etwas zwischen ihnen gegeben hatte, Probleme damit gehabt. Doch Markus wollte daran arbeiten. Er wollte Katharina als einen Teil seiner selbst erwählten Familie und er wollte nicht länger warten. Also nahm er noch einen Schritt als Katharina sich wegdrehte. Einen Schritt, der über alles oder nichts entscheiden konnte.

Markus wusste, dass er es bereuen würde, sich zu entscheiden, diesen Schritt nicht zu nehmen und Katharina nicht zu sich zu ziehen. Also streckte er seine Hand aus und legte sie an ihre Seite, um sie zu sich zu drehen, um ihr noch einmal in die Augen zu sehen. Markus musste nicht viel tun, denn Katharina bewegte sich von selbst zu ihm.

Als ihre Lippen sich trafen, legte er einen Arm um ihren Rücken und zog sie zu sich, während Katharinas Hand in seine Haare fuhr.

Geküsst hatten sie sich schon zuvor. Doch in der letzten Nacht war Katharina betrunken und Markus selbst auch nicht ganz nüchtern gewesen. In der Nacht zuvor hatte Markus die Küsse genossen, hatte Katharina in seinen Armen gehalten und gehofft, diesen Moment für immer zu leben. Jetzt hingegen waren sie beide mehr als nüchtern; eher ernüchtert durch die unabwendbare Todesgefahr, die in ihrem Beruf alltäglich war und doch trunken von Erleichterung, sich wieder zu sehen, geschweige denn sich in den Armen zu halten.

Jetzt wünschte sich Markus nicht mehr, diesen Moment für immer zu leben, denn er wollte genau das, was auch passieren würde; die Zeit würde nicht anhalten, das Leben würde weitergehen und zusammen mit Katharina würde er sich nicht in diesem Moment festfressen, sondern noch Besseres erleben und Schöneres erbauen. Zusammen mit Katharina – falls sie es zuließ. Zögerlich zog er sich zurück, um ihre Reaktion zu sehen.

Die Hoffnungslosigkeit war spurlos aus Katharinas Gesicht verschwunden, stellte Markus mit einem Lächeln fest, bevor ihm alle Feststellungen vergingen als Katharina sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihn erneut zu küssen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if anyone reads this,,,,, gebt mir Kudos, lasst nen Comment da .. :)


End file.
